Adam Park
: This Article contains dialog script! Should be removed --Serpen 18:12, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Adam Park is a fictional character and hero in the Power Rangers universe, played by Johnny Yong Bosch. He was the first Asian American male to become a Power Ranger. In the second season of the television show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, he joined the team as the second Black Ranger, and remained on the team for several more seasons, becoming the Green Ranger during Power Rangers: Zeo and finally departing during Power Rangers: Turbo. He reappeared in an episode of Power Rangers: In Space (the only previous Power Ranger besides Justin Stewart to do so), and is one of the longest serving Power Rangers of all time (after Thomas Oliver). Character History Arrival in Angel Grove black]] Adam first met the Ranger teens during an attempt to save his teacher's baby alongside his friends Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. The three of them lived in the fictional city of Stone Canyon, California and were visiting Angel Grove for the Final Round of the Team Ninja competition. To the Ranger teens surprise, the Stone Canyon trio was not there as spectators, but to compete in the final round of the tournament (they won). Adam (along with Aisha and Rocky) eventually moved to Angel Grove permanently and enrolled in Angel Grove High School. Becoming A Ranger Adam's new friendship with Billy, Kimberly and Tommy would lead to his, Aisha's and Rocky's constant entanglement in Lord Zedd's schemes. In one encounter, the three Stone Canyon teens are kidnapped by Goldar and chained together inside a cave. A snake whose bite will render them evil permanently is set loose on them by Goldar. Their attempt to escape almost succeeds, but ultimately fails; it is the Morphed Kimberly, Billy and Tommy who rescue them. Billy manages to wrestle the snake away so that the teens can be freed, however, despite Kim's destruction of the snake, the injuries it caused to Billy's neck while Morphed force Billy to remove his helmet to prevent suffocation. Though able to breathe again, Billy's identity as a Power Ranger, along with Kim and Tommy's, are revealed to Adam and his friends. The three teens would be taken to the Command Center where the identities of Jason, Trini and Zack would be revealed to them and they would take an oath not to reveal the identities of the rangers. Adam was selected to take Zack's place as the Black Power Ranger when he left to attend the World Peace Conference as an ambassador in Switzerland. During this time, he was targeted by Scorpina, who disguised herself as a girl named Sabrina in order to manipulate the shy teen into alienating his friends before facing an ambush alone, perpetrated by the Scorpion Warrior. Even though Aisha didn't trust Sabrina, she attempted to get along with her for Adam's sake. This led to her being able to interfere when Scorpina lured Adam on a hike to a remote part of the park. Though the encounter left Adam's confidence in himself weakened, he would soon recover when he gained the attention of a girl Aisha had been trying to hook him up with. (Episode 89 - "Goldar's Vice-Versa") Ninja Quest At the beginning of the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Adam gained new ninja powers of the Frog, becoming the Black Ninja Ranger. He also gained the ability to pilot the Frog Ninjazord and later the Black Shogunzord. He was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. When Master Vile (Rita Repulsa's father) came to Earth to retrieve the zeo crystal, the Rangers managed to retrieve it first. To ensure that Master Vile couldn't get it again, the Rangers split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals and sent them to different points in history. Vile Turns Time Vile then turned back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the Rangers back into children. The Rangers soon recruited the Aquitian Rangers to fight in their stead. Billy had then created a device which would restore their them to their old selves. He used the Ninja Coins as a power source, testing it on himself. This worked, but it allowed Goldar to capture the coins and Zedd and Rita destroyed them. Adam had to recover the Green Zeo Sub-Crystal. He was transported to the past Korea, near where his grandmother was born. He met Kai-Ogi, a local sage, and found the sub crystal behind a waterfall. A Zeo Beginning When Adam's fragment of the Zeo Crystal was reunited with the four other fragments, he reverted to his normal age, and soon became the Green Zeo Ranger (Zeo Ranger IV) in Power Rangers: Zeo. He gained the Zeo Zord IV (which resembled Taurus the bull). After the Trey of Triforia had revealed his identity as the Gold Ranger, he gave the Rangers the Super Zeo Gems and Super Zeo zords. Adam received the Green Super Zeo Crystal and Super Zeozord IV. Turbo When the evil Space Pirate Divatox threatens to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to Marry her, Adam, along with the other rangers, accept new Turbo powers and becomes the Green Turbo Ranger, and gains the Desert Thunder Turbo Zord. In this series we see that, after graduating from Angel Grove High School, he has become an acclaimed stuntman, and his character received even more focus than before. In "Passing the Torch", he chose Carlos Vallerte to take his place as the Green Turbo Ranger. Return to Duty Adam Park would one day return to help Carlos, the Black Space Ranger. Several years later, Adam would be called into service once more. Sentinel Knight had come to ask Adam for help in protecting the jewels of the Corona Aurora. Adam was more than happy to help. Until the Overdrive Power Rangers were able to restore their powers, Adam led a team of past Power Rangers to defend the world from Thrax's evil alliance. Morphing Image:MMPR3 AdamNinjaMorph.jpg|Mighty Morphin Image:MMPR3 Adam Morphing in the Ninja Suit into the Black Power Ranger.jpg|Mighty Morphin 3 Image:ZeoIVMorph.jpg|Zeo Image:PRT Adam Morphing.jpg|Turbo Image:AdamMorph.gif|In Space Image:Proo e21 morph01.gif|Operation Overdrive Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Turbo Category: Black Ranger Category: Green Ranger